I Have Always Been a Storm (Continuation)
by APanoramicView2
Summary: A continuation the story, I Have Always Been A Storm, on a new account. The story picks up right after Chapter 9, which is the night before the Seven Wonders. AU Misty/Cordelia storyline.
1. Chapter 10

The air in the room was heavy with apprehension. She could feel eyes on her, watching, waiting…but what for? It was silent aside from the dull throb of her pulse and the faint sound of someone tapping their finger across the room. It was difficult to focus on anything else; the consistent beat carried on like a metronome, ticking the seconds away. The more it beat, the more she thought herself mad.

In all her thinking she had failed to notice what lie before her. Desperate to make sense of what was happening around her, Cordelia outstretched her arms and found a warm body. The instant she grazed the layers of lace and silk, she knew it was her beloved. She wrapped her arms around Misty and held her close. Her hands frantically searched her face for signs of life. None. She leaned in closer and was grateful to feel soft breath upon her cheek.

"She's alive," Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief, "but something is not right. She's not conscious," she thought.

She felt more anxious the more she roused. There was something she was missing. Something she should know. It was right there in the back of her mind. She scanned frantically, praying for a solution, but how could she succeed when she didn't know what she was searching for? Her throat tightened as saliva pooled in the back of her mouth.

"Cordelia, you know this. Help her."

"You can't." another voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Heavy. Everything was heavy. The weight of Misty's body was becoming too much to bear. Cordelia pulled her closer, inhaling her locks. Suddenly, Misty's body evaporated in her grasp.

"This isn't happening. This isn't real," Cordelia told herself.

Cordelia groped the floor, searching for some sign of Misty. When she found the pile of ash before her, it became all too real. Her mind went blank, her body numb. She was gone—the light of her life, Misty Day, was gone. From the depths of her soul, Cordelia cried out to curse the world that had stolen from her its most precious of gifts.

"Her time is up," Myrtle casually exhaled.

"No, there's been some kind of mistake. This is my fault."

Cordelia's head spun and her stomach began to heave. Each spasm was a nail in Misty's coffin, causing her body to lurch and shudder. She awoke in a pool of sweat and disarray. She jumped out of bed and managed to stumble to the bathroom before emptying her stomach contents on to the floor. Breathless, Cordelia rested her head on the cold porcelain.

Misty rushed in to cradle her lover.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Misty cooed.

The sound of Misty's drawl was enough to bring Cordelia back to reality. She leaned in to her embrace and sighed.

Her hand grasped Misty's face, "You have to fail the Seven Wonders."


	2. Chapter 11

"What do ya mean, fail the Seven Wonders?" Misty questioned, her voice ripe with confusion, "Where is all this comin' from?"

"Misty, I saw something horrible," Cordelia whispered more to herself than to Misty. Her hand remained cradling Misty's face, "I saw you die. I was there. I felt your life slip away as I held you in my arms," Cordelia said as her gouged eyes stung with tears.

"Awe, hush now, darlin', that was just a dream." Misty pulled Cordelia tighter, but she jerked away.

"No, this was no dream. I know what I saw and, more importantly, I know what I felt," Cordelia's icy tone reverberated to Misty's core. "You were gone."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I believe that what I saw was an extension of my second sight. It is not uncommon for the powers of the other witches in the coven to peak prior to the ascension of a new Supreme. And this can be manifested in various ways."

Misty sat in contemplation for a moment before gently lifting both women off the bathroom floor and guiding them back to the bedroom. Her hand remained in Cordelia's as she said, "Okay, let's say you're right. If I die, obviously that means I'm not the Supreme," Cordelia nodded. "But whoever is the Supreme has power beyond any ordinary witch, right?"

"Correct."

"So, couldn't this new Supreme just being me back? I've come back before."

Cordelia was irritated by Misty's cavalier response. "Misty, I don't think that you understand the gravity of the situation. In theory, what you are saying is correct, but even the powers of a Supreme have limits. The task that you would fail is the most perilous of all-Descensum." Cordelia's throat tightened at the thought. "That means you would be trapped in Hell for eternity," she all but whispered.

Misty's hand fell from Cordelia's grasp and she sank into the bed, her head reeling. "Trapped in Hell," Misty droned as she stared at her bare thighs. Cordelia sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her waist. "I've feared that my whole life," Misty breathed, "Nothing keeps you in line better than the threat of fire and brimstone...I used to lay awake at night thinkin' bout that very thing. I imagined being forced to watch God's most innocent creatures being slaughtered. Or worse, I was the one doin' the slaughterin'," she shuddered. "That would be my hell."

Cordelia hugged her closer. "If I lose you tomorrow, this world will become my personal hell," she whispered in her ear.

Cordelia closed the gap between them and enveloped Misty in a soft, passionate kiss. No words were needed. Misty leaned into the kiss, gently placing her weight upon Cordelia until the two were lying down. Never breaking the kiss, Misty reveled in the sensation of their bodies intertwined. It was so easy to become lost in the moment. Although every fiber of her being craved Cordelia's caress again, she longed to be with her in the most innocent way. She shifted herself so that she was resting on Cordelia's chest. Her fingernails gently scratched her adjacent rib cage as she was lulled into serenity by her steady heartbeat. Cordelia wrapped both of her arms around her love and grazed her curls with a kiss.

Misty was the first to break the silence, "I'll do it."

Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"But won't failin' the Seven Wonders be breakin' sum ancient rule I'm sure exists?"

"Screw it. You leave that for me to worry about. Right now, we have about two hours left before dawn, and I intend to cherish them with you. Tomorrow the fate of our coven is decided…"


	3. Chapter 12

"Well, light is just peekin' in through the leaves of the big ole oak tree where you taught me to dance. It's bright enough you can see a little bunny shakin' off the mornin' chill. The sky. Oh, the sky. At the horizon, it's a fiery red, which wives' tales say it means it's goin' to rain. But that red fades pretty quick and turns into the softest pink- the color you turn when I tell you somethin' sweet," she kissed her cheek and Cordelia's face flushed, "Yup, just that color. Then, that pink fades to a lilac purple. It's faint though. Almost as if someone just brushed the color in the sky." Misty sighed, "There's no artist that could match this though."

"I see it clearly," Cordelia breathed. "It sounds like an artistic masterpiece."

"It's nothin' compared to the one I've got in front of me," Misty squeezed her tightly.

Cordelia shook her head and chuckled. Relaxing into Misty's warmth, her mind shifted from their serene moment to the perilous journey that lay before them. The Seven Wonders.

With a heavy heart, Cordelia whispered, "Misty, it's time. We need to begin..."


	4. Chapter 13

The tension in the living room was palpable. The ticking of the clock intermingled with Myrtle and Madison's intermittent cigarette drags in maddening, syncretic harmony. The cacophony of grating sounds only added to everyone's anxiety.

"Jesus! Can we start yet?" Madison breathed a cloud of smoke, "I'm going to go insane if I have to keep listening to you mouth breathers."

Myrtle interjected, "Oh, provocation is all part of the theatrics, Madison. Witches for generations have endured the same torturous wait as you. We absolutely cannot begin until 7 sharp!"

"Ugh, whatever," Madison flicked her cigarette in frustration.

Shortly thereafter, Myrtle spoke again, "The Seven Wonders. We usually move from easiest to hardest, but since we're breaking with tradition this year, let's begin with my personal favorite." she waved her hand theatrically "telekinesis."

The witches filed into the dining room and crowded around the table. Placed before them was a candlestick they would be required to move solely with their mind. As Misty stared at the lone candelabra, doubt seeped into her thoughts. Of course, she was going to throw the competition before she had to attempt Descensum, where Cordelia envisioned her death, but that didn't mean she had to throw in the towel completely. She still had her reputation at stake. She needed to prove to the coven and to herself that she was capable of great feats. Plus, it would be embarrassing to be the first eliminated-and on such a basic task at that. She would never live it down. Misty was capable of breathing life back into the dead. Surely she could move one stupid candle...couldn't she?

"What if I can't do it?" Misty questioned, glancing towards Cordelia.

"Then you're not the Supreme." Myrtle responded.

"And you can go back to your swamp." Madison snorted.

"Misty, you're first."

"Of course I am," she thought.

The swamp witch swallowed hard, inhaled deeply, and placed her hands before her. After a few seconds, it was apparent to everyone that she was struggling. Cordelia didn't need eyes to see that Misty was in distressed; she could feel it. It pained her to witness her lover in such a state.

"Intention," she coached from across the room.

Misty's shoulders relaxed and her breathing slowed. Focusing on Cordelia's energy, she closed her eyes and fixated her thoughts. The candle immediately jerked and made its way to her open palm. Jumping back at the sudden contact, her eyes snapped open.  
A smile crept upon Misty's face, "I did it," she said more to herself than anyone else.

She repeated herself with confidence, "I did it," as her eyes flashed towards Cordelia, who was grinning back.

"Almost sounds like you want it," Madison spat.

Misty retorted, "It's not about want."

"You either are or you aren't a Supreme."

"Maybe I am."

Surprised by her own words, Misty pondered whether she should really compete. Sure, Delia had seen her die attempting The Seven Wonders, but what if it had just been a nightmare? A really vivid nightmare, but nothing more. It seemed like a pretty big risk to take...but she had always known she harbored great power. Hell, even Delia told her herself. For all they knew, she was the next, rightful Supreme. There was no harm in believing in yourself.

"Queenie?" Myrtle's voice brought Misty back to the present.

In an instant, Queenie had the candlestick in her hand.

"Yup," the witch said arrogantly.

"Madison, obviously this is your bailiwick." Myrtle proclaimed.

"Whatever that means," Madison scoffed.

Effortlessly, Madison completed the task.

"Last but not least, Zoe."

Zoe too passed with ease.

All of the young witches breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to be advancing to the next task. Misty desperately wanted to share her recent thoughts with Cordelia, but there was no way. She couldn't risk someone overhearing their conversation, which could result in Cordelia being stripped of her title as head mistress and both of them being excommunicated from the coven. At least they'd be together Misty thought with a sarcastic chuckle.

Unbeknownst to Misty, Cordealia too was pondering her fate, but with much more trepidation. She had heard the desire, the fire in Misty's voice when she snapped back at Madison. She understood the draw of the power and the control and knew Misty would only use it for good. Undoubtedly, she knew Misty was powerful and capable. Cordelia also knew that the swamp witch was not the next Supreme. Her vision was clear, and she knew the degree of her power. What she wouldn't give to be able to talk some sense into the other woman, but she knew there was no time. With concrete hardening in her chest, Cordelia prepared for the next task: Concilium.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. The story will soon be drawing to a close. Please rate and review, and of course, keep reading! :)**_


End file.
